Viruses, Trojans, spyware, and other kinds of malware are a constant threat to any computing system that requires network connectivity. Many different types of security systems exist to combat these threats, ranging from browser plug-ins to virus scanners to firewalls. Countless new instances and permutations of malware are created every day, requiring security systems to be constantly updated. Despite all this, many pieces of malware still manage to infect computing systems and carry out a variety of malicious actions. Some varieties of malware may spread malicious files to other computing systems that are in some way connected to the infected device.
Security software vendors have designed various models to predict the spread of malware between devices. However, traditional systems for predicting the spread of malware between connected devices may not take into account all of the factors involved in the connections between devices. Traditional systems may also lack critical data about which computing systems with connections to at-risk devices are currently infected, especially if the infected and at-risk devices are on different networks and/or have different administrators. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for reducing infection risk of computing systems.